ecos_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Eco (OC)
THIS PAGE IS UNDER A MAJOR REVAMP. (come back another time thank you uwu) Appearance Eco is a LeafWing-HiveHing hybrid. She has a LeafWing head and horns at the back of her head, but has a HiveWing jaw and horns on her snout. She has a LeafWing body-structure and legs, but HiveWing wings. She has a LeafWing tail tip and HiveWing spines. Her eyes and scale-shape are those of a LeafWing. Eco has green scales the color of summer leaves. Among her green scales are some spots of sunny yellow. She has a lighter olive green underbelly, and olive green top-scales on her wings. She has pine green claws (her wing claws are white, however) and horns, and forest green spines. Her membrane is a dark green with streaks of amber yellow. Her eyes are brown. Eco isn't a tall dragon, but isn't short, either. She has a long neck, horns, and tail, and fairly long legs, but nothing special. She has sharp talons, and large wings. She is graceful and elegant. She is also very thin. Personality Eco is a mostly happy dragon. She tries to make others happy, too. She loves the wilderness, her various 'pets', summer, making recipes, finding new plants, and art. She also loves science and is very curious. She will happily show others around her jungle and let them stay in her hut as long as they need (as long as they don't make a mess). She enjoys living in Jubilee Jungle and wants to preserve it. She does sometimes get snappy when she's having a bad day, but that doesn't happen often. An adjective that most would describe her naive, and that's mostly right. "Hey! Did I tell you the time I glued a HiveWing's wings together with tree sap?.....Oh wait....not the time?" Abilities Eco has HiveWing stingers on her wrists, can somewhat control plants like a LeafWing, and is an excellent gardener. She is good in the trees, ground, and air, and is athletic. She loves races. She's not perfect at everything, though. Sometimes she'll get stuck in mud, or look like a drowning fish in lakes and rivers. It's also hard for her to avoid tree branches while flying sometimes, but she normally gets by. Occupation Eco is a scientist, specifically an ecologist (and no not just because of the name). She studies, observes, and tries to solve all the mysteries she can. She loves the plant and wild life, and wants to find a new species one day. She also loves to paint and make food from natural things in the jungle. Family Tree Abispa-- Apidae-- Honeycomb-- Eco Nucifera-- Laurel-- Wisteria-- Quotes "CAN I MAKE A PAGE FOR IT? IT'S AMAZING." "Coolio!" "Welcome to my jungle!" "Welcome to my hut! Just wait one moment while I get an avocado smoothie for you." "Thanks a latte!" ''"I just don't understand why freedom isn't a hand-out to people. It should be available to everyone-no, not just that-we should just be born free." '' Trivia * Eco prefers that her name is pronounced 'Ekoe', not 'Eecoe'. * She is famous for her avocado smoothies. * Eco has been living in the jungle for eleven years. * She can ''sometimes ''(a lot of the time) be forgetful. * She is vegetarian. Category:OCs